Survivors of Dawn
by Sel-Brauss
Summary: Destinadas a encontrarse en un lugar lleno de muerte. Una un ángel y una un demonio. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a la muerte andante y al mismo tiempo superar aquello que las pone de un lado diferente de la balanza? /YURI/ZOMBIES/
1. At first sight

**¡Hola mis muy queridos, estimados, deseados y amados escritores!**

**Lo sé, la intro muy compleja, pero en fin. Bien, como ya he adelantado, ¡este hermoso fic de zombies es yuri! :D ¿Por qué? Porque soy la escritora y la escritora ama el yuri. Fin(?) Ahm, basicamente el escenario es una ciudad llena de zombies :3 (también amo a los zombies 3 ) y es todo post-apocalíptico. **

**También quería decir que no escribiré nada de Eren, Mikasa ni Armin. Quiero enfocarme en los adorados secundarios porque en el anime les faltan escenas y eso que son todos awesome (¡!)**

**Bueno, ¡empecemos!**

**DISCLAIMER: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE (¡Si me perteneciera sería todo gay y no hubiera matado a Marco, Hajime Satán del Mal! :c )**

**Enjoy!**

Suspiré al tiempo que resbalaba por la fría pared que estaba a mis espaldas. Miré alrededor, el edificio era enorme por fuera y por dentro.

El pasillo donde me encontraba era largo, lleno de muebles y libreros que estaban acomodados a los lados de las puertas que una vez fueron oficinas. La vista hacia la calle la daban enormes ventanales, los cuales ofrecían una lúgubre vista.  
El movimiento militar tras la invasión de "ellos" fue tan grande que no se pudo evitar que muchos, por no decir todos los edificios fueran dañados.

Bajé la mirada para observar la pequeña daga que llevaba conmigo. Aun estaba llena de sangre, la limpié con mi falda. No es como si no estuviera ya sucia. Me levanté, creo que ya había recuperado suficiente aliento para seguir. Me acerqué a la ventana para echar un vistazo a la calle sólo para encontrarme con que ésta estaba llena de aquellos seres.

Se movían tan lento. ¿De verdad ya habían pasado tres años desde que aparecieron? Parecía qué toda mi vida hubiera estado combatiendo esas cosas al lado de mis compañeros, mi nueva familia.

Suspiré de nuevo y empecé a andar por el pasillo. Sólo tenía que bajar las escaleras para salir por la puerta trasera y de ahí correr sin parar hasta el refugio. Ya era muy tarde para estar fuera.. Si no hubiera sido porque ayudé a ese hombre..  
Sacudí mi cabeza al pensar aquello. No, yo no era del tipo que renegara ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. Yo realmente quería ayudar a ese pobre hombre para que llegara con su familia sin ser atrapado.

Así es, yo era de ese tipo de personas, ¡ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera a los demás!  
Sonreí más tranquila al pensar esto, apuré un poco mi paso, después de todo no quería morir esa noche. En eso estaba cuando paré en seco. Escuché algo. Eran pasos.. Y se acercaban.

Me escondí al lado de uno de los muebles que estaban por ahí, lo que sea que me siguiera no me vería desde esa posición. O al menos eso es lo que estaba esperando.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.. Me aferré a mi daga como si mi vida dependiera de eso y esperé. Cada vez más cera. En ese momento un gemido se escuchó. Era tan lastimero, parecía de una mujer. Una mujer ahogándose. Era uno de ellos, de eso no había duda. Contuve un pequeño grito de miedo mordiéndome un labio fuertemente.

De la nada los pasos cesaron. Ya no escuchaba nada. Ni sus gemidos ni sus pasos ni nada. Era cómo sí se hubiera esfumado. ¿Se fue?  
Si me asomaba ahora podría disipar mis dudas y salir corriendo de ahí.. Pero, ¿y si seguía ahí? No podía con esa angustiosa espera de alguna señal de vida.

Por fin mi curiosidad me venció y me asomé. Sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies.  
Cuando me asomé me fui a topar con con una mujer demacrada y pálida, unos ojos inyectados en sangre y una boca torcida en un gesto, de la cual salía un liquido muy oscuro. Su cuerpo maltrecho estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco muy desgastado. Al parecer aún no me había visto debido a que la luz del sol había desaparecido. Era bien sabido que eran casi ciegos en la noche, pero no por eso, menos peligrosos.

Me hice para atrás lo más despacio que pude. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más silenciosamente que pudiera..

*Clank*

Había volteado con mi pie una botella de vidrio, lo cual fue suficiente para alertar a la "mujer" de mi presencia. Sin más que hacer me eché a correr seguida por esa cosa.

-¡Déjame en paz! -Grité agudamente, empuñe mi daga dispuesta a atacar, si tan sólo él estuviera aquí.. Me distraje un poco en mis pensamientos y eso le dio tiempo para alcanzarme y lanzarse encima de mí. Forcejeé un poco con ella, pero me sobrepasaba en fuerza. Volví a gritar, su boca se acercaba cada vez más a mi piel, en cualquier momento sentiría sus dientes..

En ese momento escuché un golpe sordo, la mujer cayó encima de mí, inmóvil. Miré hacia arriba y mi salvador me miraba muy molesto.

-Ya te he dicho que no salieras sola.. -jadeaba. Se notaba que había corrido todo el camino, su frente estaba cubierta en sudor. Salí debajo de ese cuerpo inerte, me extendió una mano para ayudar a ponerme en pie.

-Gracias.. -Bajé la mirada muy avergonzada. Lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo para él. -Lo siento, yo..

-¡No te disculpes, sólo no lo hagas de nuevo sin avisarme! - Se acerco y acaricio mi cabeza. - Vamos.. -Me señaló el camino a las escaleras y fui hacia allá, aún me sentía muy mal.. Había arriesgado su vida por mí..

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? -pregunté sin verlo.

-Lo intuí.

Después de su seca respuesta, bajé las escaleras para llegar a la calle. Nos aseguramos de que no viniera ninguno de esos seres y seguimos por nuestro ya conocido camino.

Nos abrimos paso por las oscuras calles llenas de restos de lo que alguna vez había sido una sociedad funcional. Dimos vuelta en una esquina y por fin, era la última casa de una cerrada. Pasamos por una reja rota y llegamos al jardín trasero.  
Di tres toques suaves en la puerta y está se abrió. Pasé rápidamente y un rostro familiar me sonrió leve.

-Gracias Berthold.. -Correspondí su sonrisa.

-Me alegra que regresaras Christa..

**¡Bien! ¡Eso ha sido toda la intro!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Debería seguir? Diganme y haganmelo saber en un review :3**

**¡Los quiere su amada y nada buga lectora!**

**-saludo de Shingeki- (hagan el saludo o los golpeo psicológicamente(?))**


	2. Memories

**_Hey!_**

**_¡Sí, lo sé! Tardé años con el primer capítulo, me disculpo por eso, la inspiración me falló horrores._**

**_Anyway, aquí se los dejo. Espero que les guste :3_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hajime Isayama, alias "Satán"_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Reiner salió a buscarte.. Yo quería impedirlo pero.. -En ese momento Reiner entró y el pobre Berthold tuvo que guardar silencio. Se veía realmente molesto y pasó de largo al viejo y destartalado comedor. Lo seguí cabizbaja.

-¿Se puede saber que hacía la señorita afuera?- Preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en su acostumbrada silla de madera, esta crujió un poco y yo me quedé callada, mordiéndome un labio nerviosa.

-Yo sólo quería..- Apreté mis puños armándome de valor y levanté mi cabeza. -Yo sólo quería ayudar..- Aún así mi voz sonó muy apagada para que causara gran impacto. Reiner me miró a los ojos por un momento y luego suspiró.

-Christa, entiendo que quieras ayudar pero ya te había dicho que no salieras sin compañía, tú.. -Pausó un poco al sentir mi mirada desafiante, sabía lo que iba a decir. Por fin se decidió y trató de no hacerlo sonar tan cruel. -Tú no eres muy fuerte y te pueden atrapar.. Además.. No la vas a encontrar.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas apreté mis labios con fuerza, tratando de no llorar. Me di media vuelta y salí de ahí para irme a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pudiera, el cual estaba subiendo las escaleras. Entré rápido, cerré la puerta y me tiré en mi cama para sollozar lo más bajo que pude. Desde que esas cosas habían aparecido el mundo se había vuelto más silencioso y yo no quería ser la causa de una emboscada en el refugio.

Estuve un largo rato así hasta que por fin pude calmarme.

-¿Ya ha sido suficiente?- Me sorprendí un poco y al levantar la vista y ver la silueta de Annie sentada al borde de la otra cama. Había entrado tan rápido que no me había percatado de su presencia. -Deberías ser un poco más considerada..- Dijo fríamente mientras se recogía el cabello- Después de todo, este cuarto es de las dos.

-L-Lo siento..- Me incorporé un poco secándome los ojos. Ella suspiró cansada. La miré, siempre tan fuerte y firme ante cualquier situación, era envidiable. -¿Cómo logras mantenerte así?

Me miró duramente unos momentos y después volvió a suspirar.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas..- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo. -A veces lo único que puedes hacer es seguir avanzando. Si tienes algo que proteger te volverás fuerte, pero debes seguir avanzando.. Aún cuando el mundo este así de podrido.-

-¿Y tú.. Tienes algo que proteger?-

-Quien sabe.- Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me quedé ahí, pensando en sus palabras. No tenía mucho sentido.. Incluso aunque tenía a alguien a quien no fui capaz de protegerla.  
Me eché de nuevo sobre la cama, abrazando mi almohada. Aunque era muy temprano estaba demasiado cansada. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

**3 años antes**

Era una noche despejada y la Luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo. Podía apreciarla desde el balcón de mi apartamento.

Bajé la vista hacia la ciudad. Mi departamento se encontraba en un quinto piso en el centro de esta. Todo parecía una típica noche de viernes. Se podía escuchar la música de los antros a todo lo que daba, el típico coro compuesto de los cláxones porque algún despistado se había pasado el alto, las voces de las personas caminando por la calle.. Toda una noche de viernes.

-Y yo aquí encerrada..- Suspiré. No es que me gustara ir a bares o salir a embriagarme como cualquier adolescente de 19 años normal, pero tampoco me gustaba estar encerrada. Sin embargo, desde que mi mamá me había traído aquí a escondidas de mi padre las cosas habían cambiado. No quería que saliera innecesariamente, no quería que él o su familia me encontraran. Entendía las razones mejor que nadie, sin embargo era muy difícil estar encerrada y sentirse tan sola.

Mamá estaba en el "trabajo" o eso decía. Seguro estaba con aquel nuevo novio que presumía a todas sus amigas. No esperaba que llegara hasta dentro de dos días y eso sólo por una nueva muda de ropa para después volver a irse.  
Vaya suerte la mía, realmente esto apestaba. -Las cosas estarían mejor sin mí aquí..

Un grito agudo y aterrador que provenía de las calles me regresó a la realidad. Miré a todas partes pero la ciudad parecía estar igual.. Aunque un poco más callada.  
Varios vecinos salieron a asomarse por sus balcones.

-¡AYUDA!- Se escuchó. Era la misma voz aguda que hace apenas unos momentos había gritado.  
Me incliné un poco sobre el barandal para observar mejor. Abajo, en el pequeño callejón que conectaba dos calles principales, una mujer con vestido de noche y tacones corría lo más rápido que sus ropas le permitían. Estaba demasiado arriba para ver su expresión, pero no dejaba de gritar. De repente lo vi. Detrás de ella un hombre venía corriendo. Supuse que estaba ebrio porque su equilibrio era malo e iba chocando contra las paredes del callejón. De seguro era un pervertido, debía llamar a la policía. Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y comencé a marcar. Dios, por favor que diera línea rápido.  
Me quedé petrificada.

"Las líneas de la policía en este momento se encuentran saturadas, intente más tarde." *Tono de ocupado* ¿Cómo era eso posible? Volví a marcar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!- Miré de nuevo hacia abajo. La mujer había tropezado y al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo. El hombre ahora caminaba más lento, pero al llegar hasta ella se abalanzó gruñendo. La mujer chillaba desesperada y algo empezó a mojar el piso.. ¿Eso era sangre? -¡AUXILIO!- la mujer intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de su atacante, pero este mordía su cuello fuertemente.. Un momento.. ¿¡Mordía!?  
La mujer dejó de resistirse y el atacante empezó a comerla vorazmente.

Sentí náuseas, no comprendía que era lo que acababa de ver.. Mi celular sonó. Miré la pantalla aún muy ausente, era mi madre. Contesté.

- ¿S-Sí..?- Respondí con voz muy apagada.

-¿Hija? ¿Estás bien?- Era la voz preocupada de mi madre.

-¿Madre? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Escucha, algo raro está pasando en la ciudad.. Están por todas partes.. Acaban de atacar a Gale.. Un hombre lo ha mordido.. Yo, perdóname por no haber sido buena madre.. Yo.. lo mejor para ti..- Empezaba a haber mucha interferencia y apenas podía escucharla.-Tienes que.. a salvo.. lo siento mucho Hist..- Se escucho ruido del otro lado de la línea, eran jadeos.

-¿Mamá?-

-.. ¿Gale? .. ¿Qué haces..? ¿¡Amor!?.. ¡AYU..!- La línea se cortó.

Dejé caer el teléfono y caí de rodillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A dónde se supone que debería ir?  
Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Lo único que podía pensar era en mi madre. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudiera. Volví la mirada al callejón, el hombre de antes ya no estaba, ahora sólo estaba la mujer.. La cual por alguna extraña razón se había puesto de pie y cojeaba del tobillo.

-¿¡Se encuentra bien!?- Le grité desde arriba. La mujer me miró un momento antes de dejar salir un sonido extraño de su garganta. Sonaba como un lamento mezclado con algo atorado en la garganta, parecía que le costará respirar. Se acercó a la pared de mi edificio y empezó a rasguñarla tratando de subir. No me quitaba la vista de encima y no dejaba de hacer esos sonidos. Abría la boca y la cerraba, podía escuchar el sonido de sus dientes chocar entre ellos.

Corrí hacia dentro de mi departamento asustada. No sabía que hacer, quería ver a mi mamá, necesitaba abrazarla y sentirme protegida. Empecé a llorar. Era lo único que sabía hacer. Simplemente llorar hasta que mamá venía y me consolaba.. Bueno, eso era antes de que encontráramos a papá de nuevo. Ahora mamá nunca tenía tiempo para mí.. Hace mucho que las sombras del ayer eran mis únicas compañías.

Me limpié las lágrimas, no era momento de ponerse sentimental. Necesitaba escapar. Había visto a "esas cosas" y según mi madre, había muchas más por ahí sueltas. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando, pero ya no podía seguir ahí, tenía que escapar.

Primero necesitaba algo para defenderme. Examiné mi pequeña estancia que apenas constaba de una sala, un cuarto y un baño. El palo de la escoba se veía realmente firme, ¿pero podría ayudarme en algo?

-Es mejor que nada..- Lo zafé del cepillo y me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de eso. ¿Ahora qué?

En ese momento golpearon la puerta.

-¡ÁBRANME, POR FAVOR..!- La voz sonaba desesperada. Fui a observar por el orificio de la puerta. Era un chico de apenas unos 7 años, se veía pálido y asustado. Seguía golpeando la puerta. Abrí rápido y sin pensarlo.

El chico entro jadeando, se veía muy pálido. Me acerqué un poco a él dejando el palo al lado de la puerta entre-abierta. –Mi mamá.. Mami..- Comenzó a sollozar.

-Hey.. ¿Te encuentras bien?– Lo miré preocupada, toqué un poco su cabeza. Estaba increíblemente caliente. -¿Pequeño?– Se llevo las manos a la garganta.

-S-Sed.. Mamá.. –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Lo dejé en las sala y fui hasta la cocina a buscar un vaso para servirle un poco de agua. ¿Qué le habría pasado a ese pequeño? Estaba llenando el vaso y no me di cuenta que el niño había entrado a la cocina. Cuando giré y me topé con él, dejé caer el vaso de la impresión.

-A-Ah, que desastre.. Espera, lo limpiaré.- Me agaché a recoger los pedazos de cristal. El niño se acercó dando pasos lentos. –¡No te acerques! Puedes corta.. Oye.. ¿Estás escuchando?- El niño se seguía acercando. Por instinto me hice para atrás, intentando ponerme de pie. El niño tenía la vista y sus ojos se habían hundido y unas ojeras que antes no había notado adornaban el contorno de sus ojos. Mi vista se fijo en ropas y un escalofrío me invadió al notar algo inusual.

Ahí, en su manga derecha cerca del codo la tela estaba rasgada y en toda esa zona una mancha de sangre la recorría toda..

-No.. Por favor, no.. –El chico se seguía acercando lentamente. Intenté esquivarlo pero fue inútil, me agarró del cuello de la camisa con una fuerza impresionante. Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar y cerrar los ojos.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo y de la nada dejé de sentir el agarré del chico. Abrí los ojos y lo vi a mis pies, inerte.

En su lugar, una chica alta y castaña sujetaba una barra de metal. Su rostro serio estaba cubierto de pecas y su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin mirarme. -¿Te mordió?- No pude más y me desmayé.

**_¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré actualizar más rápido. Como siempre espero sus comentarios al respecto y sus críticas serán bien recibidas :3 (No mucho.)_**

**_¡Los quiero! :D_**

**_*Saludo de Shingeki*_**


End file.
